1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to text editing technical field and, particularly, to a text editing system and a method for text editing.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, the functions of portable electronic devices such as smart phones are more and more powerful, and user can do a lot of things on the electronic devices. While reading, user often has some needs of text copying or pasting. However, in the existing text operation system of the portable electronic devices, each time user can only copy one text section and then paste the copied text section to an appointed destination. The user cannot continuously copy several discontinuous text sections, and then paste selectively the text sections to appointed destinations, which are inconvenient for user, and will waste a lot of time.
Furthermore, the copied text section is saved temporarily in the memory, which will occupy a lot of space in the memory.